falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Winterized combat armor
(simulation) (wasteland) |item name2 =Winterized combat helmet |dr2 =5 |hp2 =99,950 (simulation) 50 (wasteland) |weight2 =3 |value2 =50 |repair2 =Combat helmet and its variants |baseid2 = (simulation) (wasteland) (no balaclava) (snowman head) |footer = }} The winterized combat armor and matching winterized combat helmet are pieces of armor in the Fallout 3 add-on, Operation: Anchorage. Background Characteristics The winterized combat armor is a variant of the regular combat armor used by the United States Armed Forces and is one of two armors worn by US troops (the other being winterized T-51b power armor) during the Anchorage Reclamation campaign in Alaska. The helmet of this variant features a balaclava and a pair of combat goggles that protect from snow glare, the armor also has sleeves added. Like all versions of combat armor, it was designed to sheath the human body as completely as possible in high durability armor. The primary skin of combat armor is composed of complex polymers and ceramics. This hard armor was manufactured as specific plates, with a matte-finish white coloring suitable for winter camouflage. These plates are affixed to a flexible body suit woven from projectile- and energy-resistant, fire-retardant materials. Like most of the items introduced in Operation: Anchorage, it has two variants - a simulation variant (with 999,400 HP) and a Wasteland variant (with normal HP). The variant obtained with the Gary 23 glitch does not degrade and under the effects screen, it provides the same statistic bonuses as the T-51b power armor, with the exception of the damage resistance boost. Variants Armor * Ranger battle armor * Rivet City security uniform * Talon combat armor * Tenpenny security uniform * Combat armor * Lag-Bolt's combat armor * Winterized medic armor Helmet * Ranger battle helmet * Rivet City security helmet * Talon combat helmet * Combat helmet * Winterized medic helmet A variant of the helmet without a balaclava is present in Operation: Anchorage's files and can be obtained on the PC via console commands. A second unused variant (testPhilSnowHelmet) is also present in the game files, appearing as a snowman head turned on its side. Location The winterized combat armor appears inside the Anchorage Reclamation simulation at the Outcast Outpost. You get a set of it at the start of the add-on, plus you will see almost all American infantrymen wearing this. It is possible to obtain an infinite health (Simulation armor) set through the Gary 23 item glitch along with every other item you had in the simulation. Notes * Winterized medic armor, which is a cleaned-up version of the winterized combat armor, can be found in the Mothership Zeta add-on. * An outfit labeled "General Chase's overcoat" can be located inside a military locker in the waste disposal of [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. When worn, it appears to be a cleaned up variant of winterized combat armor with a missing glove instead of the overcoat seen on Chase during the simulation. * Chinese soldiers collected pieces of this armor from fallen American soldiers and mounted them on snowmen. In game a Chinese Inferno unit can be seen burning one of these snowmen as target practice. Gallery Fallout-3-operation-anchorage msp1.jpg Fo3OA_snowman_head.png|Snowman head Category:Operation: Anchorage armor and clothing de:Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung es:Armadura de Combate para climas fríos pl:Zimowy pancerz bojowy ru:Утеплённая боевая броня uk:Утеплена бойова броня